


На глубине

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Kelpies, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Можно ли выплыть, если водяной дух утащил на глубину?
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 1





	На глубине

**Author's Note:**

> Любимой команде Holistic Detective Agency.
> 
> Написано на спецквест ЗФБ-2020 по заданию "келпи". По шотландским поверьям, келпи — оборотень. Он может принимать облик коня или человека и утаскивать за собой в пучину.

Сон был густым, вязким, темным, словно смола. Дирк вынырнул из него через силу, как будто ночной кошмар тянул его обратно, не хотел отпускать. Почувствовать после этого, как теплая рука ложится поперек живота, притягивает ближе, было дурманяще восхитительно.

— Тодд, — тихо сказал Дирк, не открывая глаз.

— М-м-м, — ответил ему почти не сонный голос.

— Мне опять приснился кошмар, — признался Дирк и легонько выгнулся, ощутив, как шеи сзади едва-едва коснулись ласковые губы. — Тот наш отпуск, когда мы поехали в Шотландию. Помнишь, как мы гуляли у берега озера? Там был деревянный причал для лодок, и мы сидели на нем, опустив ноги в воду. А потом шли босиком, как придурки, с ботинками и носками в руках.

Дирк развернулся в объятиях, открыл глаза, чтобы встретиться с Тоддом взглядом. Тот смотрел спокойно и внимательно. Умиротворяюще.

— Так вот, в моем сне… — продолжил Дирк. — В моем сне я никуда не ушел с того причала. Ты, кажется, отправился за кофе. И долго не возвращался. Я уже собрался было тебя искать, и в этот момент сбоку, под ивами, увидел черного коня. Какой он был красивый… и страшный. Он шел ко мне вдоль берега. У него были блестящие глаза, будто наполненные слезами. А я смотрел и не мог отвести взгляда. Чувствовал, что произойдет что-то плохое, но не двигался с места… Конь подошел ко мне. Его глаза запылали огнем. Он сбросил меня в воду. Меня обмотало водорослями и тянуло, тянуло вниз. Я задыхался. Когда казалось, что мои легкие разорвет, я сдался. И сделал вдох. И проснулся.

Тодд чуть сдвинул брови и приоткрыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать. В глубине зрачков полыхнул слабый блеск, словно это лунный свет дал странное отражение. Дирк покосился на окно. Оно было плотно закрыто жалюзи.

Он глубоко, ровно выдохнул и посмотрел на Тодда:  
— Это ведь был не сон, да?

Тодд смотрел незнакомо, бездонными, огромными глазами, словно наполненными слезами. Он медленно покачал головой.

— Я вообще жив? — спросил Дирк безразличным от поглотившего отчаяния голосом.

— Ты не мертв, — получил он ответ. Голос был глухим, словно шел из-под воды.

— Я знаю, кто ты. Не притворяйся им, — сказал Дирк, делая попытку встать.

Крепкие руки превратились в длинные, скользкие водоросли, обвили его тело. А затем лицо Тодда, и вся комната расплылись, ускользнули во тьму, и осталась только тишина. Дирк почувствовал, как вокруг него смыкается вода. Он едва мог вздохнуть и даже рассуждать не хотел над тем, как вообще можно дышать под водой. Пространство душило, душило, разливалось перед глазами смолью и вязкостью. Дирк дернул узел галстука, пытаясь получить хоть немного больше воздуха.

Так давило…

***

— Ты снова здесь, — сказала Аманда, присаживаясь на край деревянного причала.

Тодд бросил на сестру короткий взгляд. Промолчал и снова уставился на мутную воду, в которой плавали оранжевые листья.

— Конечно, ты здесь. Ты каждый день здесь, — вздохнула Аманда. И мягко спросила: — Ты же понимаешь, что это бесполезно, приходить сюда?

— Они не нашли тело, — глухо и упрямо сказал Тодд.

— Я знаю, Тодд, знаю… — Аманда погладила его по спине. — Братишка… прошел месяц. Ты не можешь сидеть тут вечность.

Тодд устало посмотрел на Аманду. Конечно, он не может. Или может? Что вообще ему осталось, кроме как продолжать приходить на этот причал — место, где он видел Дирка в последний раз? Он тогда отошел за кофе всего на пару минут. А когда вернулся, Дирка не было.

Озеро прочесали вдоль и в поперек. Официально полиция продолжала поиски, но Тодд не был настолько дураком, чтобы не понимать — это бесполезно.

И сидеть на этом чертовом причале тоже бесполезно.

Он встал и медленно побрел по теплому от ласкового осеннего солнца деревянному настилу причала. Аманда тоже встала и пошла за ним следом. Зачем она вообще приехала сюда? Как будто кто-то способен помочь избавиться от глухой тоски, которая сжимает грудь ежесекундно…

В лицо ударил легкий, но ощутимо прохладный ветерок. Как будто какая-то сила заставила Тодда оглянуться на озеро. Невдалеке от причала в мутной воде плавало что-то темное. Никто другой бы и внимания не обратил, но Тодд видел эту вещь десятки раз и не мог ошибиться даже с такого расстояния.

Это был галстук Дирка. Тот самый, с принтом рожков мороженого.

Тодд, не колеблясь ни единой секунды, бросился к краю причала и прыгнул в воду. Холод пронзил тело, но непоколебимая уверенность в том, что он поступает правильно, продолжала тащить вниз. На барабанные перепонки давило, в мутной воде ничего не было видно, но Тодд упорно погружался все глубже и глубже.

Он обреченно понимал, что, скорее всего, не выплывет.

Грудь распирало. Едва не теряя сознание от недостатка кислорода и смертельного ужаса, Тодд почувствовал, как его рука коснулась под водой чужих ледяных пальцев. Прошло несколько долгих, мучительно долгих секунд до того момента, как пальцы слабо дрогнули под его ладонью.

Горло сдавливало, и голова шла кругом. Тодд из последних сил ухватился за холодное запястье тянувшейся к нему из глубины озера руки и дернул.

Наверх.


End file.
